Una Complicada Reunion
by Sunlight Forevah
Summary: Tras los eventos de Friendship Games, Sunset toma la dura decision de volver a Equestria y enfrentar a la que fue su mentora años atras.
1. Memorias de una Difícil Relación

**Ey, ¿whats up? Ustedes me conocerán como AnToBeatriz, una de las traductoras de esta cuenta (explicamos de ella en el perfil xD). Asi que… ¡Disfruten!**

 **Los créditos a su autor original, TwilightSparkle3562**

…

 **I**

 **Memorias de una Difícil Relación**

La princesa Celestia no era solo una mandataria, también era una mentora, la mentora de algunos ponies afortunados que tenían la suerte de tenerla a ella como profesora. Sin embargo, tras toda enseñanza exitosa, siempre hay un error, y nadie merece más ese "título" que Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer había sido una de las afortunadas que la había tenido como mentora.

Pero, cuando Sunset no entendió lo que quería enseñarle…, bueno, el resto de la historia se basaba en que ella había atravesado un portal y encontrado una nueva vida lejos de su vida en Equestria.

Sin embargo, mientras se sentaba sobre sus cascos traseros mirando una pintura de Sunset en su primer día con ella, Celestia pensaba que algún día Sunset Shimmer volvería y terminaría su entrenamiento con ella de una vez por todas, aunque no hubiera sido muy bueno. Cierto, ellas no podrían tener la relación de estudiante a maestra que solían tener, pero podrían ser amigas.

—¿Hermana? ¿Estas allí? —preguntó una voz, sacando a Celestia de sus pensamientos—. Estaba preocupada por ti.

—Puedes entrar, Luna —respondió Celestia, sacando su atención de la pintura en el momento en que la puerta se abría, y una negra alicornio con una fluida melena azul entraba a la habitación de Celestia—. Lo siento si he estado con la mente en las nubes. Estaba pensando en Sunset Shimmer.

—Oh, si —exclamó Luna, mirando la pintura de la pared—. La pony que quería todo lo que podría obtener en el proceso, incluyendo la corona de Twilight. ¿Por qué piensas en ella?

Celestia colocó toda su atención en Luna. Normalmente, hubiera ocultado sus sentimientos de todos los ponies y los mantendría para sí misma, pero eso era algo que venía pasándole desde hace varios días, y no podía ocultarlo eternamente de Luna. No cuando ella tenía el poder de entrar en los sueños de otros si estaban estresados.

—Hermana, sé que Sunset Shimmer ya no es mi estudiante —gruñó Celestia—. Pero, si pudiera verla y saber que está bien, me quitaría una carga de encima.

Eso fue una sorpresa para Luna. Lo último que había escuchado de Sunset Shimmer le había dado una buena impresión. Claro, ella había escuchado las aventuras de Twilight Sparkle al otro lado del espejo, y del papel que jugó Sunset en derrotar a las dos más recientes amenazas del otro lado, pero seguía habiendo un problema.

—Hermana, estoy segura que ya te has imaginado que Sunset Shimmer probablemente no tiene intención de volver a Equestria. Si ella quisiera, ya lo hubiera hecho. El portal puede ser abierto y cerrado cuando quieran, y ella no ha vuelto aun. Ella esta probablemente feliz con su vida en el otro lado del espejo.

Pero Celestia alzó su casco, evitando que Luna dijera otra palabra. Aquello le hizo saber que Celestia había tomado una decisión, y estaba segura de ella. En su mente, Sunset no era peligrosa en ningún sentido de la palabra. Había cientos de amenazas peores en Equestria, Sunset Shimmer era solo una problemática pony con un tormentoso pasado.

—Siempre creí que Sunset me ocultaba algo y se negaba a contármelo. Algo la hizo actuar de la manera en que la hizo, y voy a encontrarlo eventualmente —le reveló Celestia a Luna—. Quizás, si la presionó un poco con su pasado, podría notar las señales a tiempo para evitar que termine yéndose por el mal camino nuevamente.

—Si logras que vuelva —advirtió Luna—. Te deseó buena suerte. Solo Twilight sabe cómo activar el portal, e incluso no sabemos si encuentre la manera de convencer a Sunset Shimmer para regresar.

Luna tenía razón, pero Celestia sabía que Twilight Sparkle, su más excelente estudiante que era ahora su joven parecida, encontraría una forma de traerla devuelta a su mundo. Una oportunidad de ver a Sunset Shimmer era la única manera de curar la abertura que se había hecho entre ellas.

—Sabes muy bien que la Princesa Twilight encontrara una manera, Luna —susurró mientras dejaba el cuarto con su hermana—. Ella es la única que ha sido cercana a Sunset desde que cruzó el portal y recuperó el Elemento de la Magia. Solo espero que Sunset esté más dispuesta a volver si Twilight la convence de dejar el mundo que llama hogar y volver a Equestria.

Celestia y Luna caminaron por el pasillo de ventanas coloreadas y miraron el vitral donde se reflejaba la coronación de su joven igual. Ese vitral le daba gran inspiración a Celestia, le daba sentido al trabajo de ella y Luna.

—¿Y qué pasa si ella no vuelve? —cuestionó Luna.

Celestia pasó saliva ante la pregunta de su joven hermana. Que Sunset no volviera a Equestria era una opción en la mente que Celestia no había considerado. La mala relación entre ellas dos en el pasado necesitaba ser arreglada, incluso si Sunset no volvería a su hogar en Equestria. La pregunta ahora, era como la idea de que estudiante y maestra no se encontraran quedara descartada.

—Espero con cada rastro de fuerza en mi que ella vuelva —replicó Celestia, con un tono de preocupación en su voz —. Ella tiene familia y amigos aquí en Canterlot, y probablemente están más preocupados por ella de lo que estoy yo. O peor, probablemente no saben dónde está Sunset. Todo lo que saben es que su hija escapó a otro mundo, y solo volvió por un corto tiempo. ¿Qué pasa si ella está herida? ¿O si necesita ayuda?

Ambas hermanas podían imaginarse lo preocupada que estaría la familia de Sunset, pensando donde estaba su hija. Normalmente, las hermanas tendrían ponies de la guardia real en cada cabo de Equestria buscando a Sunset pero, por supuesto, sus esfuerzos serian en vano.

—Twilight —susurró Celestia—, si logras convencer a Sunset de volver a donde pertenece, harías que mi vida valiera la pena.

Por ahora, sin embargo, todo lo que podían hacer era esperar el momento en que Sunset Shimmer tuviera el valor necesario para volver a Equestria. Afortunadamente, su anhelo se cumpliría más pronto de lo que ellas creen…


	2. Regreso a Equestria

**II**

 **Regreso a Equestria**

Mientras Celestia confiaba en la posibilidad de que ella volviera a Equestria, Sunset Shimmer estaba en el mundo humano teniendo una comida rápida con Twilight en un local. Los recientes eventos en el mundo humano seguían fuertemente clavados en la mente de la ex estudiante de Celestia.

La Secundaria Canterlot había estado compitiendo en los anuales Juegos de la Amistad contra la Preparatoria Crystal, donde la Twilight Sparkle del mundo humano, a.k.a Sci-Twi, había estado robando la magia de las amigas de Sunset y, cuando la había presionado para liberar la magia, Sci-Twi se había transformado en su alter ego Midnight Sparkle.

Ahora, Sci-Twi era una estudiante de la Secundaria Canterlot, pero Sunset tenía que enfrentar sus propios desafíos.

—Wow —susurró Twilight cuando Sunset tomó un respiro tras contarle todo eso—. No sabía que la otra yo haría algo así, robar magia de mis amigas. Estuvo mal que no estuviera aquí para ayudarte, Sunset.

—Lo entiendo, Twilight —dijo Sunset tomando un trago de su soda—. Estabas atrapada en el tiempo, no podías ayudarnos. Quizás fue mejor en algún sentido que no estuvieras aquí durante los juegos de la amistad.

Twilight dejo salir un suspiro, sabiendo que esa era el mismo tipo de charlas que había escuchado tantas veces en Equestria. Ella tenía que esperar muchas veces que su mapa la llamara para resolver un problema aleatorio de amistad.

—¿Fue algo que dije? —pregunto Sunset, confundida—. O sea, si hubieras venido durante los Juegos de la Amistad, todos te hubieran confundido con la otra Twilight.

—No, no es nada —dijo Twilight entre dientes, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos—. Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Es solo que ser la Princesa de la Amistad es aburrido algunas veces, es una importante posición. Pero hay algo más. Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo.

Sunset tenía una idea de lo que le diría Twilight, y no le gustaba. Ella le diría que volviera a Equestria, el lugar donde nació y creció como pony. Claro, ella y Twilight habían hablado de la posibilidad de que ella volviera tras los Juegos de la Amistad, pero eso era solo porque Sunset Shimmer necesitaba guía en la Magia de Equestria. Ahora ella estaba convencida de que tenía una respuesta, veía una ligera posibilidad de volver.

—La Princesa Celestia me hablo sobre la idea de que yo te llevara de vuelta a Equestria —explicó Twilight, para angustia de Sunset—. Ella quiere arreglar todos los problemas que tuvo contigo en el pasado.

—No puedo volver, Twilight —murmuro Sunset, volviendo su atención a Twilight—. Sabes que Celestia no quiere tomarme nuevamente como su estudiante. ¡Era demasiado exigente e impaciente! Ademas, tu eres su estudiante ahora, o lo eras hace un año.

—Si, no podras ser su estudiante de nuevo —aclaró Twilight—. Pero no puedes escapar de tus problemas, Sunset. Que no fueras una buena estudiante no te hace una mala pony.

En la mente de Sunset, ella se preguntaba como Twilight podia decir aquello. Ella no habia sido una buena estudiante para Celestia, y Sunset solo queria ser princesa de Equestria, un deseo que nunca se le cumplió. Ahora, Celestia la queria de vuelta en Equestria, supuestamente para algo bueno.

—¿Por qué me querria Celestia de vuelta ahora, Twilight? —se preguntó Sunset, con su voz llena de desesperacion mientras dejaba caer sus brazos—. No puedo confrontarlo de nuevo, especialmente despues de que ella supiera lo que quise como demonio.

—Si vuelves conmigo a Equestria Sunset —dijo Twilight, tomando las manos de Sunset—, te prometo que Celestia te perdonara por todo lo que hiciste. Cuando regrese tras la Batalla de Bandas contra las Dazzlings, le dije a Celestia sobre como cambió tu corazón, y se que si le cuentas todo lo que hiciste por Las Rainbooms y por mi durante la Batalla de Bandas y los Juegos de la Amistad, estoy segura de que te perdonara. No quiero sonar ruda, pero ella me dijo que la proxima vez que viniera a este mundo tenia que llevarte conmigo.

Sin embargo, Sunset se negaba a entender lo que decia Twilight.

—Twilight —dijo Sunset, su voz reflejaba su conflicto interno—. Hay una razon por la que no puedo volver a Equestria, y no es por Celestia.

—¿Qué es, Sunset? —preguntó Twilight—. Dime, y lo entendere.

—No puedo, porque no me puedo perdonar a mi misma. El problema sigue en que hizo cosas terribles como su estudiante, basicamente le escupi en la cara todo lo que quiso enseñarme —protestó Sunset—. Incluso si le cuento, ella no me creera.

—Sunset, tienes que volver a Equestria y enfrentar tus miedos —dijo Twilight—. Si le cuentas a Celestia lo que te preocupa, estoy segura que entendera.

—No, no lo hara —murmuró Sunset—. ¡Ella probablemente me dara un severo castigo por todo lo que hice siendo su estudiante!

—Ella no te castigara de ninguna forma, Sunset —dijo Twilight tranquila—. Si me dejas decirlo, ella ha estado esperando para verte todo este tiempo, queriendo arreglar todo lo que ocurrió.

Sunset seguia insegura de lo que habia dicho Twilight. Sin embargo, Sunset y Twilight regresaron a la Secundaria Canterlot al atardecer, y se detuvieron frente al portal bajo la aun destruida estatua, gracias al ataque de Midnight Sparkle. Con las piernas temblando, Sunset pasó fuertemente saliva y cerró los ojos mientras Twilight la impulsaba a ponerse exactamente frente al portal, a tan solo algunos pasos.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Twilight. Sunset asintio nerviosamente, por lo que ambas amigas caminaron al portal. Pronto, estaban de vuelta en el castill de Twilight en Equestria, con el inminente regreso a Canterlot a nada de distancia…


	3. Equestria, hogar

**III**

 **De vuelta en Equestria**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sunset Shimmer volvió a cruzar el portal y regresó a Equestria. Además, se encontró a si misma apoyada en sus cuatro cascos sabiendo que volvía a ser una unicornio. Alejándose del portal, Sunset paseó la mirada admirando el lugar.

—¿Estamos en Equestria, Twilight? —susurró Sunset.

—Sí, Sunset —respondió Twilight mientras Sunset seguía observando a su alrededor—. Este es mi hogar, el Castillo de la Amistad. No es un mal lugar para vivir una vez te acostumbras.

A Sunset le gustó el castillo, pero empezaba a preguntarse porque no había llegado allí cuando robó la corona de Twilight.

—¿Pero el portal no estaba en otro lado antes? —preguntó Sunset—. O sea, es bonito y todo. Pero, ¿Qué pasa con…

—Oh, ¿te refieres al Imperio de Cristal? —dijo Twilight—. Bueno, mi cuñada, la Princesa Cadence, era quien originalmente lo tenía, pero ahora yo lo cuido. Así, si un pony o cualquier cosa viene del otro mundo llegar a mi biblioteca. ¿Te gustaría que te lo mostrara?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? —se preguntó Sunset—. Así podre saber de qué me he perdido todos estos años.

Así, Twilight le mostró a Sunset todo lo que había en el castillo y alrededores, para terminar en la sala del trono, donde el mapa de Equestria relucía. Sunset se sorprendió al ver a la araña gigante que antes había sido la Biblioteca de Twilight colgando sobre ella.

—Supongo que esta es la sala del trono —dijo Sunset, caminando alrededor de la mesa redonda—. Debes tener una gran responsabilidad con tu cargo, Twilight. Es definitivamente mejor que las salas de clases de la Secundaria Canterlot, si me preguntas.

Sunset colocó un casco sobre el trono de Twilight, y empezó a pensar que hubiera pasado en su vida si no hubiera seguido el camino que eligió.

—Ciertamente lo es —respondió Twilight, caminando junto a Sunset para colocarse en su trono—. Sin embargo, admito que no se siente igual a donde solía vivir, ya sabes.

—¿Dónde solías vivir? —preguntó Sunset. Twilight señaló al candelabro de su antigua biblioteca, donde los adornos enseñaban los momentos importantes en la vida de Twilight desde que ella y Spike se mudaron a Ponyville—. ¿Allí era donde solías vivir?

Twilight dejo salir un profundo suspiro. Los recuerdos de su tiempo en su biblioteca seguían frescos en su mente junto a todas las coas personales que tenía en su corazón. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de ver su librería siendo destruida por Lord Tirek era tan fresco como la obtención del castillo que ahora llamaba hogar.

—Si —susurró ella, bajando la cabeza por un momento—. Cuando vine por primera vez a Ponyville, la Biblioteca Golden Oak era mi hogar junto a Spike. Hace poco, un demoniaco centauro la destruyó junto a todo lo que teníamos allí.

Tal como la Twilight del mundo humano, Sunset sentía que tenía un renovado respeto por Twilight. Sunset colocó un casco en hombro de la princesa en señal de apoyo.

—Siento hacerte recordar eso, Twilight —susurró Sunset, solemne—. Pero por lo menos tienes a tus amigas y a Spike en tu vida, así como nuestras amigas de la Secundaria Canterlot.

—Bueno, tienes razón en eso, Sunset —dijo Twilight, animándose un poco—. Siempre que los tenga en mi vida, lo demás no importa.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Sunset—. Como tú, nunca podré recuperar aquello que significó tanto para mí. Quería ser estudiante de Celestia, pero mi impaciencia me hizo perder la oportunidad.

—Bueno, ahora tienes la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, Sunset —le contó Twilight—. Pruébale a cada pony de Equestria que no era la misma que robó mi corona. Puedes empezar reuniéndote con la Princesa Celestia y arreglando los problemas que las distanciaron tiempo atrás.

Sunset pensó cuidadosamente lo que le dijo Twilight, y notó que era el momento de ver a Celestia de nuevo. Cierto, ellas no podrían ser estudiante y maestra de nuevo, pero Sunset tenía la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

—Bueno, no va a ser fácil —dujo ella—. Pero necesito hacerlo, Twilight. He estado escondiendo mis sentimientos por mucho, Twilight, y ahora tengo que enfrentarlos. Pero como saldrá todo es un gran secreto para mí.

—Créeme, conozco a una pony que ha pasado por lo mismo que sientes ahora —le contó Twilight—. Su nombre es Starlight Glimmer, ella es mi estudiante. Espero que puedas conocerla mientras estés aquí.

—¿Dónde está ella? ¿Y dónde está Spike? —preguntó Sunset.

—Probablemente siguen durmiendo —respondió Twilight—. Spike tiende a ser muy dormilón.

Repentinamente, ambas ponies sintieron un destello de luz entrando por las ventanas del trono de Twilight. Era la señal de que Celestia empezaba un nuevo día en Equestria levantando el sol como siempre.

—Quizás ahora es tiempo de que empieces tu redención —susurró Twilight—. Vamos a Canterlot, sé que la Princesa Celestia estará feliz de verte.

—¿Pero qué pasa con Spike y Starlight? —preguntó Sunset.

—Les dejare una nota explicándoles donde fuimos, y como encontrarme —respondió Twilight—. Espero que cuando volvamos de Canterlot estén despiertos para que los veas. Has de saber que Spike es un dragón. Un bebé dragón, pero sigue siendo un dragón.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Pensaba que los dragones estaban extintos en Equestria! —exclamó Sunset—. Eres suertuda de tener uno.

—Bueno, Spike no es solo mi asistente número uno, él es familia para mí —explicó Twilight—. No sé qué haría sin él, y no sé qué vida habría tenido si no lo hubiera hecho nacer.

Mientras Sunset y Twilight empezaban su viaje a Canterlot, Equestria terminaba de levantar el sol para empezar un nuevo día en Equestria mientras Luna bajaba su astro e iba a su cuarto para descansar después de una larga noche. La conversación de las dos hermanas sobre Sunset seguía fresca en sus mentes.

—¿Sigues pensando en Sunset Shimmer, hermana? —preguntó Luna—. Como dije antes, dudaría de que ella tuviera intenciones de volver, y por una buena razón. Muchos ponies no saben nada del mundo tras el espejo mágico, y a sus ojos Sunset no será muy diferente a lo que era yo después de ser liberada de Nightmare Moon. ¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres para ella?

—Ella va a probarse a sí misma de que es otra —respondió Celestia, segura—. La pregunta ahora es cuando ella se decidirá a volver a Equestria y aceptarme como amiga de nuevo.

—Solo el tiempo lo dirá, hermana —advirtió Luna—. Sunset Shimmer volverá cuando ella lo desee, y quien sabe lo que va a pensar.

Entonces, un pony de la guardia real se acercó a ambas hermanas, arrodillándose ante ellas cuando se detuvo.

—La Princesa Twilight está aquí junto a una pony que dice haber sido su estudiante —dijo el guardia. Ambas hermanas compartieron una mirada preocupada, sabiendo que Sunset y Celestia estaba próximas a verse…


	4. Sunset enfrenta a Celestia

**IV**

 **Sunset enfrenta a Celestia**

Ni la Princesa Celestia ni la Princesa Luna podían crear lo que habían escuchado: Sunset Shimmer, la pony que había abandonado Equestria por sus ambiciosas razones había vuelto con Twilight Sparkle tras viajar por Canterlot. Casi inmediatamente después de que le dijeran, Celestia corrió directamente a las puertas del Palacio Canterlot tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

—¡Abran las puertas! —gritó Celestia a los guardias que resguardaban el lugar—. ¡Les ordenó que las abran, ahora!

Haciendo lo que debían hacer, los guardias usaron su magia para abrir las puertas. Celestia se detuvo cuando vio a sus dos estudiantes de pie frente a ella: una era ahora una Princesa Alicornio, mientras que la otra era la estudiante que había abandonado sus estudios por sus ambiciosos deseos y sueños. Sunset Shimmer respingó ante la presencia de la Princesa Celestia, la pony que la había tomado bajo su ala. Sunset no sabía si llorar o gritarle enojada a Celestia, pero ella sabía que había heridas que debían curarse entre ambas.

—Sunset —jadeó Celestia, tratando de recuperar el aire tras su pequeña carrera—. Has vuelto a Equestria tras tanto tiempo. ¿Sabes a cuantos ponies has preocupado?

Sunset no tenía una respuesta para Celestia, y Twilight sabía perfectamente que Celestia no era muy paciente cuando demandaba respuestas. Sin embargo, esto era algo que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

—Sunset, por favor respóndeme —dijo la Princesa Celestia, con lágrimas generándose en sus ojos—. ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que yo y otros ponies nos preocupamos por ti? ¡Pense que mi única oportunidad de saber de ti se fue con el diario mágico!

Le tomo un momento a Sunset animarse y juntar el coraje para encarar a la que fue su maestra tanto tiempo. Tomando un profundo respiro, Sunset camino hacia Celestia con su cabeza baja, mientras Celestia esperaba la respuesta de su ex alumna.

—Lo sé, Princesa —dijo tristemente Sunset, con la mirada fija en el suelo—. Se el dolor y la miseria que cause en los que me amaban, incluso aunque yo no los amara.

—¿Sabes cuanta culpa he cargado desde que dejaste Equestria? —bramó la Princesa Celestia—. Trate con todo lo que estaba en mi poder de hacerte ver que lo que intentabas estaba mal, pero fue todo inútil. No puedo gobernar Equestria por siempre, Sunset, y tampoco la Princesa Luna. Mi tarea era prepararte, enseñarte todo lo que una princesa debe saber. Y ahora, ahora pareciera que tú lo aprendiste. Pero al mismo tiempo, mis intenciones para ti nunca fueron completadas. Eras como una hija para mí, Sunset Shimmer. Cierto, no eres de mi linaje ni sangre, ¡pero te amaba como si lo fueras! Cada día desde que te fuiste, podía sentir el vacío de mi corazón. Una agujero que solo podía ser llenado cuando escuchaba de tu valentía contra Las Dazzlings y la Twilight Sparkle del otro mundo, corrupta por fuerzas fuera de su control.

Sunset podía ver las lágrimas que llenaban los ojos de Celestia. No eran lágrimas ordinarias, eran lágrimas de dolor, de pena. No todos en Equestria tenían el honor de tener a la Princesa Celestia como maestra. Sunset había sido uno de los que habían tenido la oportunidad antes que Twilight, y la había rechazado por sus deseos.

—Está en todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo, Princesa —susurró Sunset, alzando un poco la cabeza—. Así que no me enojare. Lo que hice estuvo mal, y fui demasiado impaciente para obtener lo que quería.

Ella quiso decir más, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo. Estaba convencida de que la Princesa Celestia no le creía. Ella solo quería estar en buenos términos con su maestra, ¿cómo podría arreglar lo que había hecho?

—Sunset, nunca podría estar enojada contigo, ¡sin importar que! —dijo seriamente la Princesa, abriendo sus alas y atrapando a su estudiante en un abrazo—. Después de todos estos años, seguías siendo la pequeña y dulce potrilla que conocí un hermoso día en mi escuela. Podía sentir que tenías el potencial de lograr lo que Starswirl el Barbad no pudo, y me apenaba pensar que algún día te perdería. Quizás te puse mucha presión, esperando que aprendieras la magia de la amistad a tiempo para derrotar a mi hermana, y liberarla de lo que la corrompía.

—No me falló, Princesa —dijo Sunset, intentando ahogar las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos—. Yo le fallé. Debería haber confiado en su juramento de no hacerme alicornio, debería saber que tenía una razón para no confiarme en lo que el espejo decía que haría. Pero solo podía pensar en mi misma, y cuando note el error ya había destruido el lazo que teníamos. Eso es por qué no regresé, porque había cometido tal error que no podía perdonarme a mí misma.

—Me parece que tenemos mucho en común —anunció una voz que se le hacía desconocida. Una alicornio un poco más pequeña que Celestia de un negro azul, y con una melena y cola que rememoraban el estrellado cielo nocturno, se acercó desde el pasillo—. No eres la única que no puede perdonarse sus errores pasados, o que sigue luchando con ellos en el presente.

—¿Quién eres, y como me conoces? —le preguntó Sunset Shimmer a la alicornio.

Twilight sonrió y dejo ir una pequeña risa.

—Ella es la Princesa Luna, Sunset. Ella es la hermana de la Princesa Celestia. Ella solía ser la malvada Nightmare Moon, pero mis amigas y yo la derrotamos y logramos que volviera a ser buena con los Elementos de la Armonía, justo como hice contigo cuando eras un demonio enfurecido.

—Un placer conocerte tras tanto tiempo, Sunset Shimmer —saludó la Princesa Luna cálidamente—. Y te advierto que no perdonarte puede ser una fuerza destructiva si lo dejas controlarte. Debes aprender a perdonarte a ti misma de tus errores pasados, o te consumirán de una manera u otra. Pero, y espero que lo sepas, no debes enfrentar tu pasado sola. Tienes amigas ahora, por lo que tengo entendido, y ahora estas de vuelta en Equestria, por lo que puedo entrar a tus sueños si necesitas guía. No necesitas esconderte de tu pasado, es tiempo de aceptarlo y seguir adelante, como mi hermana y yo hicimos.

No había duda, en la mente de Sunset, de que el daño que había causado en Equestria necesitaba ser reparado con la magia de la amistad. Pero su oportunidad de redimirse y los desafíos para lograrlo estaban cada vez más cerca…


End file.
